Cinderella, We'll Get Through This
by KageNoNeko
Summary: He walked into the hospital room that his Cinderella was cooped up in hoping they didn't have to change their plans for their wedding night or the day that their wedding will be on. Sequel to His Cinderella.


**AN: Here it is the sequel to His Cinderella, and you might need to read it in order to understand the characters actions in this. Also you need to read it if you want to know how Haruhi and Tamaki got engaged. **

**My Cinderella, We'll Get Through This**

Hesitantly, he placed his hand on the door-handle and took a deep breath before turning it. Walking through the doorway, he went over to the bed that his Cinderella was laying on. Carefully, he took her hand and patted it softly as possible considering there was an IV in it. His Cinderella was here in the hospital because she was involved in a hit-and-run accident. The accident had left her with several broken ribs and her right femur had a hairline crack in it. After examining it, the doctors told him, they decided to splint that leg and ordered her not to leave the bed, making sure that when she did need to use the bathroom that a nurse would watch her use crutches.

Gently, he squeezed her hand, and when she squeezed back, he dragged a chair closer to the railing of the bed and sat down, holding her hand in his lap. "How are you feeling, my Cinderella?" He asked as he rubbed her hand carefully.

"Tired. At least...pain meds...doin' job," she muttered back.

"That's good that they are," he said softly as his other hand went to brush her bangs off her forehead. "They only told me about your leg and ribs, but mentioned you had some other minor injuries."

Without answering him, she yawned in an unrefined manner before opening her big brown eyes and looked at him. "My left ankle is sprained and my back is covered in bruises, or so they told me," she said before closing her eyes. "When it happened, it hurt all over that I really couldn't tell where. I really don't want to move the wedding back."

His eyes soften, knowing how much she wanted the wedding to be on the day she had chosen because it was her mother's birthday. "My Cinderella, we'll get through this," he spoke softly as he pulled her hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss on her fingers. "I'll make sure we can work around everything. Do you want me to call your father sometime?"

"You will have to call him before three, but tell him to come tomorrow and he can't look tired," she said.

"I will go do it now to get it done with so I don't forget," said Tamaki as he got out of the chair only to hear the door open to allow for two nurses to come in, one carrying some folded up object in their arms.

"Ah, sir, please don't leave. We need to enlist your help," the nurse that opened the door.

"I will stay then," said Tamaki as went to sit back down, but the other nurse stopped him.

"We need you to be standing," said the other nurse, the one holding the object. "Help her sit up slowly. We need to get this cold pack under her for the bruises on her back."

He nodded and went over to his Cinderella before leaning over her. "Haruhi, can you wrap your arms around my neck so I don't have to touch your back too much?"

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly sat up just enough to put her chin on his shoulder. He then placed an arm around her shoulder and a hand on the back of her head and helped her sit up the rest of the way. Once sitting up, he placed his hand on her neck and began to rub it gently as the nurses laid the folded up object on the bed, which turned out to be a cold pack. "We are done," said one of the nurses as the other left. "Before you lay her down, would you like at her bruises?"

He merely turned his head to look at her. "Please let me see them. I want to know, ma amoura, so I can be sure I will not hurt you if I have to touch your back," he whispered into her ear.

"You can, Tamaki," she said loud enough for the nurses to hear, "but if you are going to touch any of them, please tell me."

One of the nurses gently pulled up her shirt, and when Tamaki saw her back, he couldn't be more happy that she was unable to see it because it looked like it could hurt far more than it probably did. "My Cinderella, I'm going to touch one very lightly," said Tamaki as he moved his hand from her neck to touch one of the five bruises on her back that he saw.

She nodded her head and leaned her head against his, surprised when she felt his hand touch her back with the lightest of touches. As he gently touched each bruise, he would gradually placed more and more pressure on them until she stiffens her body, but he knew that she knew why he was doing this. Once he was done touching each of her bruises, he rolled the shirt down and was about to help her lay down when the nurse stop him. "Before you get settled again," the nurse began, "is there any bathroom needs you need to take care of?"

"Yes. Tamaki, pick me up."

"Yes, my Cinderella," said Tamaki before placing one arm behind her back where there was hardly any bruises and the other under he knees.

"Then this shall work fine for today," said the nurse before grabbing hold of the IV stand and walking towards the bathroom next to Tamaki holding Haruhi. She then directed her remarks to Haruhi. "Why did you ask your boyfriend..."

"Fiance," Haruhi corrected.

"Ah, fiance to pick you up?" She asked her question as they continued to walk towards the bathroom.

"Tired and I felt like I couldn't handle walking on one leg."

"You've had that leg in a cast earlier. Now I remember that from your records. I assuming you got tired really easy," said the nurse receiving a nod from Haruhi in affirmation. "I will talk to your doctor about that and see if he thinks, we should use a urinary catheter for you."

"What's that?" Tamaki asked as they were foot away from the bathroom.

"Remind me to explain it to you later. I understand it," she said before she began mutter that last part, "although I wish I never had to know about it."

"You can let her down, sir. I'll take care of her in here," said the nurse once they entered the bathroom.

Tamaki did as what he was told by the nurse and kissed Haruhi before leaving to wait outside of the room. Once she was done, the nurse forced her to hop on one leg with Tamaki's help, and they helped her back into her bed. Once settled, Tamaki took her hand again and sat down in the chair. "Is there anything that nurse needs to get you, my Cinderella?" Tamaki asked as the nurse waited.

"No," she said before closing her eyes and squeezing his hand.

"The pain medicine are still doing their job?" The nurse received a nod in answer to her question before checking Haruhi's sprained ankle. "I will get an ice pack for your sprained ankle. It's quite swollen."

The nurse then left and came back with the ice pack before leaving again. When she left, Tamaki began to brush Haruhi's hair off of her face as she fell asleep due to the pain medicine.

* * *

As soon as the police officer walked out of the room, Tamaki went back into the room to see Haruhi after having to be shewed out only minutes after he arrived. "How was today, my Cinderella?" He asked after sitting down and taking her hand into his.

"Fine. A respiratory therapist came to talk to me about my ribs and how it effects my breathing," she said before leaning against the bed that had been raised up so that she could sit up in bed.

"What about the urinary catheter thing the nurse talked about last night?"

"My doctor decided that having me use a wheelchair would be better than using a urinary catheter," she said remembering what she had said the previous night. "You still want to know what it is?"

Tamaki merely nodded and she began to explain while trying to hide the fact that she would rather not be talking about the current topic. Once she finished, Tamaki was just as embarrassed about it as she had been when she learned of it when her mother had to explain what it was so that she could understand why there was a bag under the bed with... "So you're mother...?" He questioned knowing that she probably understood what he was asking.

"Yes, and she was the one who explained it to me. I don't think I would've understand it if I didn't see it," she said before closing her eyes.

"So what did the police officer want?" He asked as he patted her head.

"He wanted to know what happen from my point of view," she said. "He said they have ruled out everyone at the firm. Actually, he was quite surprised to find that we were engaged."

"That's good news," said Tamaki. "Has the doctor came to talk to you about when you are going to be released?"

"Hasn't," she said before yawning.

"Has your dad visit?"

"Hm...yeah, but he was being too noisy."

"I'll let you sleep, my Cinderella. I can only imagine what happened while he was here," Tamaki said as he lightly chuckled. "Is there anything you want me to get you?"  
"I really don't know," she said opening her eyes to look at him before closing them again.

"Then if I see anything, I'll get it for you," he said before laying a kiss on her forehead. "Talk to you after I get done eating."

She merely nodded before he left. After his footsteps faded away, she was able to get the sorely missed sleep that she wasn't able to catch when her dad was around.

* * *

"Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked Haruhi and Tamaki after explaining everything that will happen before she will be able to go home.

"I don't think so," said Haruhi as she squeezed Tamaki's hand.

"Then I'll leave you. The anesthesiologist will be seeing you in two hours, and Souh-san will have to leave you for that time. Don't worry, it will only be ten minutes at the most. See you tomorrow before surgery," said the doctor before leaving.

When the doctor had left the room, silence ruled the room until the door opened, and Ranka entered, dressed in what the cross-dresser referred to as his natural state. "Tell him about the surgery," said Haruhi as she closed her eyes.

"What do you mean by surgery?" Her dad merely asked.

Tamaki sighed before getting up to switch chairs, so that his soon to be father-in-law could have the chair closes to the door. "The doc took an X-ray of her leg last night and noticed that what he thought was a hairline crack was actually something more worse," said Tamaki as he sat down.

"How worse?" Ranka asked after sitting down and taking Haruhi's hand.

"The crack goes straight through the bone, and because of how much pain medicine they have me on, I didn't feel any pain when the bone started to move. They are not letting me leave this bed for any reason," said Haruhi.

"They really don't want any more chances for that bone to move any more," said Tamaki.

"So have they said when you are getting out?" Ranka asked.

"The day after tomorrow," said Haruhi as she closed her eyes. "You two can talk, but don't be too loud."

"Then we will try to be quite," said Tamaki as he smiled down at her.

"Tamaki," she called lightly causing him to lean down so she could whisper into his ear. "Hold me."

"As you wish, my Cinderella," said Tamaki before getting into the bed and settling down so that he could hold Haruhi without much problem. "Comfortable?"

"Yes," she said before she fell into a light sleep.

"I still can't believe how much she loves you," said Ranka softly.

"But it took her so long to figure it out," said Tamaki as his soon-to-be-wife finally fell into a deeper sleep.

"The same can be said about you," said Ranka, "mommy's boy."

"I'm. Not. A. Mommy's boy," hissed Tamaki softly enough to make sure he didn't wake Haruhi.

"Sure you aren't," said Ranka before he got of the chair he was sitting in. "I will show up tomorrow, but call me when she gets out of surgery."

"Ranka-san, just to let you know, they will be doing a bone graph and will be using one of her ribs for it. They said it would be best to remove the piece that is sliding from her leg and replace it with the bone graph," said Tamaki.

"So that's what they are doing?"

"It's the old fracture that forced them to do it this way."

"I'll leave you with her and you better keep her happy or else," Ranka hissed at his soon-to-be-son-in-law.

"I try to, but I don't think she'll like me once she gets out of here."

"Hmm..." Ranka stopped at the doorway to listen to more.

"I'm not letting her lift a finger until she is fully healed."

"Insect, are you're still that dumb?"

"I will be staying with her and if she does want to lift a finger, I'll help her," said Tamaki.

"You better. If she wasn't so stubborn, you probably wouldn't have such a hard time," said Ranka leaving.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered softly before looking down at Haruhi in his arms.

* * *

The doctors and nurses were surrounding her bed pestering her to do things as part of preparing her for the surgery. When a gap between bodies appeared, she would look over to Tamaki who would give her a comforting and knowing smile. He knew how much she was not liking all the pestering, and him knowing she was not happy with it was making her happy that someone could understand her distressed. When all except for one nurse (who was taking her vitals) left, he came over to her and kissed her forehead before holding her hand and stoking it. She knew he was stroking her hand because he knew that she was a little freaked about having surgery.

"I will be back in a few minutes. I need to get a few things," said the nurse before leaving them.

"How are you doing?" Tamaki asked softly.

"It could be better," she muttered.

"At least, you should be happy the doctors are allowing me to stay with you until they administer the sedative," he said before giving her forehead another kiss.

"Tamaki."

"Yes, my Cinderella."

"Please hold me after surgery."

"I will if they allow me to."

She smiled the smile that had made Tamaki pull her into a bone crushing hug and twirl her around back around the time when she first met him and the rest of the host club. "Please do tell them that I wanted you to do so," she said as the nurse was reentering the room.

"What were you talking about?" The nurse asked after putting a few things down on the table nearby.

"About me holding her after surgery," Tamaki said.

"You will be able to as soon as we bring her back from recovery. One of the nurses will help you, making sure you don't do anything that will cause her any pain. All pain after surgery will be managed by oral medicines that is why you will have to have a nurse help you," said the nurse before taking something from the table. "The doctor wanted me to replace the IV in your arm before surgery."

Haruhi merely nodded as she turned to gaze at Tamaki while the nurse did what she needed to do.

* * *

Opening her eyes tiredly, she looked at the plain nondescript ceiling. Allowing her eyes to roam, she noticed a stuff animal with in her reach, and she grabbed it without having to lean up from the bed. With the stuff animal within a range that she could pick out more details (she hadn't have contacts in since last night), she could tell that it was indeed a tanuki. A smile came to her face and she knew it had to be the twins who were responsible for it. Holding the stuff animal against her side, she closed her eyes, and as soon as she did, a nurse came to check on her. After the nurse was done pestering her, the nurse left her to rest for another two hours before two nurses came and took her back to her room.

When she felt someone's arm slip underneath her after her bed had stopped moving after getting off the elevator, she opened her eyes to see Tamaki hovering over her. Reaching up, she tugged on his shirt lightly, not willing to speak to get his attention. His head turns towards her, and he gives her a happy smile. "Please let me know when you feel any pain and I'll stop moving," he said softly to her.

She nodded her head to show she understood before closing her eyes again. First she felt Tamaki's other arm slipping under her knees before she felt herself being lifted up slightly. Then another pair of arms, possibly a nurse's, came in contact with her legs, and then she felt a third pair of arms, Mori's arms, come in contact with her legs. At least, she thought groggy, he was having help to make sure he didn't do anything that will make her be in pain. Without her taking notice of how it happened, her ear was against his chest, and his calming heartbeat sounded in her ear.

"Haruhi," Kyoya's voice sounded through the air causing her to open her eyes for a moment, "do you mind it if we talk?"

"Quietly only," she spoke softly before tugging at Tamaki's shirt. "Water."

"The nurse told us that you would be wanting some," said Tamaki as he put a glass to her lips.

After taking a few sips, she laid her head back against Tamaki, taking in the sound of his heartbeat, as she opened her eyes to fully take in her current surroundings. Tamaki was sitting on her hospital bed and had, what she guessed, his shoulder near her head and part of his back against the raised up portion of her bed. Taking a few minutes, she glanced at the stuffed tanuki that was sitting beside Tamaki's leg and then glanced up to look at her friends, trying to distinguish each one with her blurry sight. Once she knew where they were, she closed her eyes, and Tamaki laid his head on top of hers. "Haru-chan, how are you feeling?" Honey asked.

"Fine. Just tired," she said as she heard footsteps enter the room causing her to open her eyes in a show of an annoyed expression.

Everyone in the room looked towards the owner of the footsteps to see Ranka was standing in the room, dressed in a shirt and pants. "Your dad's here," whispered Tamaki to Haruhi as he strokes her hair causing her to close her eyes and her facial features to soften.

"Dad, how long are you staying for?"

"Until after lunch," he said as walked in further and ruffled her hair before sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

"At least he can stay with you while we eat lunch," sad Tamaki softly as he flattened Haruhi's hair.

"As long as I'm not sleeping," said Haruhi softly.

"Getting tired of being here, eh?" Tamaki commented.

"Part of it," she mumbled as she buried her face into Tamaki's chest, or at least try to.

"So, cute!" Tamaki squealed out as he moved his arms to hug her forgetting that one of his arms was supporting her legs.

"_Tamaki_," she hissed loudly when she felt a jolt of pain in her bad leg.

"Haruhi, gomen, gomen. I forgot," Tamaki apologized as the twins snickered lightly in the background. "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

She merely sighed and nodded yes. As long as he could get a nurse quicker than her calling for one, she could forgive him for forgetting about her precious state. Keeping her eyes closed, she heard three people stood up and walk over to help Tamaki lay her on the bed. The three others helped Tamaki stand up and supported her legs before he was able to lay her down. Kissing her on the forehead as a goodbye and an apology before he left made her open her eyes and watch him leave. She felt the eyes all staring at her, but she felt too tired and annoyed that the pain in her leg was going to be staying for awhile to care about all those eyes.

Closing her eyes, she didn't pay attention to the conversation, but then the twins started to tease her, just enough to raise her temper for the first time in months. Then they said something that absolutely sent her to the edge, and they happened to be in her reaching distance, so unlucky for them. In one of her most rash of decisions, she bolted up in the bed, and before she could wrap her hands around some part of the twins' bodies, Mori, Honey, and her dad stopped her and were trying to coax her to lay back down. When Kyoya dragged the twins out of the room, she stopped resisting the efforts of the three men around her.

When Tamaki returned with the nurse, he found the twins outside the room getting lectured by Kyoya, making him gulp as he entered the room to find Haruhi gazing out the window. Knowing her temper was flared, he went over to her and helped her sit up before the nurse came over and handed her the pain medicine. She took it, and Tamaki kept rubbing her back after the nurse left. Then Kyoya reentered the room looking satisfied and carrying a blanket. "Hikaru and Kaoru have promised to apologize to you later, but wanted to give this blanket to you as a prelude to their apology," said Kyoya handing the blanket to Tamaki.

Tamaki unfolded the blanket and happily noted that Haruhi was taking interest in the blanket. Once he fully unfolded the blanket enough so that both sides of the blanket could be seen, he looked at Haruhi and knew his next action wouldn't be rejected. Taking the blanket from his lap, he placed it behind her and draped it around her shoulders. "Do you like it?" Tamaki asked as she brought her hand to the blanket.

"I should be able to sleep without anyone for longer," she said quietly as Tamaki and her father looked on.

"Good. Then you should be able to sleep while we go eat lunch," said Tamaki as he gently laid her back on the bed.

She didn't do much in response to him except for pulling the blanket up to her face covering everything up to her nose after her head was laying on the pillow. Soon, soft foot steps left the room, but she didn't see who or how many because her sleepy mind would've protested at the movements required to gain that knowledge and was wanting sleep more than anything else. As her eyes slid close, she registered Tamaki starting to run his fingers through her hair, causing a sigh of pleasure to slip out from between her lips. He continued to that until she had fallen asleep before leaving to eat.

* * *

She felt cranky from the lack of sleep that she had gotten the night before.

If some hospital noise hadn't waken her up, she would've been able to sleep through the thunderstorm. With great urgency, she had found the headphones and MP3 player that Tamaki had left and slipped them on, turning on the music loud enough without blasting her ears. As the music played in her ears, she dragged the blanket the twins gave her over her head and took the stuffed tanuki into her arms before focusing on the music, the blanket, and the stuff animal in her arms.

Last night had been the supreme reason for her trying to eat her breakfast as fast as possible so that as soon as Tamaki arrived, she would be able to get out this hospital. Being stuck in a hospital room for seven full days had played with her emotions far more than she would like to admit (she had to admit it considering her explosion of emotion on the twins). When Tamaki had walked in carrying a bag filled with her clothes, she immediately perked up causing him to chuckle as he moved to put the bag down in one of the chairs in the room. "Good morning," greeted Tamaki. "Did you sleep well?" He questioned.

"I want out of here," she growled to her fiance, "_not_ talk."

"The doctor needs to sign the papers, but until then, I'm going to make use of the permissions I got out of the nurses," he said causing her to roll her eyes.

"What must it be, oh king of many girls?" She asked teasingly.

"Are you asking to get our friends' teasing?" He asked back pausing before continuing. "Any ways, I got permission from the nurses so I can clean your face and comb your hair. By the time I'm done, the doctor should be ready to let you go."

She smiled at him, and he went to get a bowl of water and washcloth. When he returned, she was much more relaxed and had wrapped the blanket the twins had given her around her so that he couldn't see that she was holding the stuff tanuki in her arms. He gave a small smile to her and sat down on the bed taking her into a hug.

"Hikaru and Kaoru called me and told me they are bringing lunch and are not allowing you to protest about it," he whispered into her ear.

"They are?"

"I think they want to apology for yesterday," he said as pulled back.

She rolled her eyes before closing them and allowing him to clean her face. As he rubbed her face with the damp washcloth, she was able to fall asleep and remain asleep until he finished washing her face and then combing her hair. When she woke up, the doctor was already talking to Tamaki and was happy to bring her into the conversation. Once the doctor bid them good bye until her appointment next week to put a cast on her leg, Tamaki helped her to the bathroom and helped her get dress. Fully dressed, he picked her up and deposited her into the wheelchair a nurse was waiting with before leaving the room. When they reached the first floor, the nurse made her walk for a few steps with crutches before having her sit back down in the wheelchair and pushed her the rest of the way out of the hospital. Then Tamaki lifted her up into his arms and placed her into his limo.

Once the nurse and Tamaki had gotten her situated, Tamaki shut the door and then went to the other side and sat down next to her, embracing her as she fell asleep as the limo began to drive away.

* * *

The twins had made good on their promise, bringing a decent lunch to the apartment, and as they were putting out the food, Tamaki was waking up Haruhi from a pain medicine induced sleep. When he finally got her to be somewhat awake, he carried her to the low table and ordered Hikaru to wake her up the rest of the way while he helped Kaoru find dishes and utensils for them to use. Returning to the table, Tamaki sat down next to Haruhi again, wrapping an arm around her waist as she continued to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Noticing that everyone was waiting for her to start eating, she uttered the customary greeting before picking up the chopsticks in front of her and begin to eat. The meal was peaceful, but near the end, a little spat occurred between the engaged couple and amused the twins, even though they couldn't hear a word since it was mostly whispers. Finally, Tamaki was able to say something that stopped it, and the meal finished in peace. After it finished, Haruhi took her medicine before leaning against Tamaki and listening to the conversation that had developed while she was taking her medicine.

When she fell asleep a few minutes later, Tamaki picked her up and took her back to her futon. "What was that little argument at the end of the meal, tono?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki collapse on the tatami floor and run a hand through his hair. "She wanted to wear her contacts, but I had to remind her that her contacts would bother her eyes...," said Tamaki as he got cut off by Kaoru.

"I get the picture. If she fell asleep?"

Tamaki nodded and then continue. "I had to bribe her with me buying the more expensive contacts." He sighed. "If you haven't noticed, she _really_ doesn't like spending much time in the hospital."

"She doesn...Oh, that makes perfect sense," said Kaoru.

"What do you mean brother?" Hikaru asked completely confused.

"Her blowing up on us is partly to be blame on her being in the hospital," said Kaoru before lowering his voice. "Does it have anything to do with her mother?"

"Very much so," said Tamaki as he sighed. "I was able to get it out of her before I left for dinner. Through all of it, she didn't look at me and wanted to keep her head buried against my chest."

"Did she cry?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, but silently."

"We should get going," said Kaoru as he got up. "Tell her that we understand and I...I will try not to do that again in any situation similar to that one."

"Kaoru...," Hikaru trailed off amazed.

"Tono," Kaoru smirked, "Your wedding is coming up soon. Have you talked to Haruhi about it?"

"We were going to talk about it a week ago," said Tamaki, "but we probably will have time to talk about it over the week. I'm not leaving her alone until she has the cast on."

"When is she going in to the doctor's?" Hikaru asked.

"Next week. It will be really early because they are going to give her a sedative," said Tamaki.

"Why is that?" Kaoru asked.

"For the pain while they are doing the x-rays."

"Pain? Doesn't she have pain medicine?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, but after everyone left yesterday, I left her for a few minutes, but when I returned, the doctor was waiting for me. He explained that she had rolled over on to her side, the side her leg is injured. They were unable to control the pain for awhile so they gave her a sedative until they could."

"How long did it take them?" Kaoru asked.

"An hour and a half. I had to coax her to let the sedative do their job, but she continued to stay awake even though the sedative they gave her should've had her in a light state of sleep."

"Tono, make sure she doesn't feel any pain," said Hikaru.

"I will even if means I have to face her temper," said Tamaki, causing the twins to grin. They had all had a taste of her devilish temper and knew they would flee from her.

"Good luck with that, tono," said Hikaru as he stood. "You can keep the leftovers."

"Get going you two dopple gangers."

"See you, tono," the two called out before leaving.

* * *

She was annoyed that her fiancé had decided to choose this time to talk to her doctor instead of being by her side while the sedatives were losing their grip on her. Those sedatives had been losing their grip on her when they were half way through putting on the cast on her leg. Deciding the sedatives probably wouldn't inhibit her moving on her own a little bit, she sat up and looked down at the purple cast that now adorn her leg. It was a dark purple but not dark enough to be mistaken for being black like she herself had been mistaken for a boy.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Her fiancé asked interrupting her admiring of her cast and her thoughts.

"I didn't feel like it, senpai," she said slipping back into habits of high school and when she didn't know that she was in love.

Her fiance's face drained of all colors, and he began pouting in the corner of the room. "You haven't called me senpai since that one time when you were tired," he muttered.

Seeing his pouting reminded her that they were far removed from the time when they were just senpai and kohai. Obviously, the sedatives still had a grip on her since she couldn't act like it was the present. "Tamaki," she said, rolling her eyes, "come here."

Tamaki instantly perked up and went over to her, reaching her before she even could blink. "Will you rest if I hold you?" He asked before she leaned against him. "I will hold you."

He got into the hospital bed and sat behind her before wrapping his arms around her, gently holding her against him. Eventually, she turned her head just enough for her to rest one of her ears above his heart. "What did you want to talk to my doctor about so urgently?" She asked with her annoyance at what he had done apparent.

He just smiled and leaned his head down to rest on top of hers before he whispered something that immediately caused a blush of embarrassment to appear on her face. "He assured me that your leg should be fully healed by the wedding, but your ribs might not be," he said a little above a whisper.

"Meaning our wait will go on," she said with her eyes closed.

"Not quite so, ma amoura," he said. "We could still do _**it**_, but we can't do it too fast. The doctor said that you can't be out of breath with your ribs in their current condition."

She turned around in his hold and pushed back to look at him. "We can?"

"Yes," he replied with eyes twinkling. "The doctor told me everything that I needed to know, but he suggested that maybe you should talk to someone who has done _**it**_ before. I don't know if you know anyone who has that's a female."

"At least, it won't be like that one time with dad," she said remembering that weird conversation that had come up between her and Tamaki while her dad had been cooking dinner.

Tamaki chuckled. "You sound like you have someone in mind."

"Mei, as long as Kaoru isn't wanting her for something or another."

"Those two do well together. Come on, you need to rest for awhile."

"Could you talk in French for awhile?"

"I'll describe Paris since that is where we will be for our honeymoon and visiting my mother."

"You got the okay?"

"Yes, my Cinderella," said Tamaki before he started to describe Paris in French.

* * *

The day was slow to move as Haruhi shuffled through her paperwork. Tamaki and the others of the host club including Mei had decided that she shouldn't take the day off and help move her things out of her apartment. Sure, she had packed all of her things in boxes and labeled them by herself on crutches (which she was getting better at walking with), but the host club and her dad had forced her to not help with the move.

Now, it was getting closer and closer to her lunch break, and no one had showed up yet to bring her lunch. She found herself throwing herself into work, and five minutes later, she looked up to see Tamaki sitting on the other side of her desk. "When did you get her?" She immediately asked as she reached for her crutches.

"Not too long ago, my Cinderella," he said smiling sweetly. "You didn't even look up when I entered. We have a picnic to go to."

"A picnic?" She asked as she rose up from her chair.

"Yes, a picnic," he said as he watched her maneuver to get to him. "Do you need some help?"

"No."

He watched as his stubborn Cinderella gave it her all to get towards him. Deciding this was the perfect time, he decided to mention something of somewhat importance. "Your boss wants me to make sure you take a nap before you come back instead of having one at your desk."

"He's certainly looking out for me," she said as she finally got over to him.

"Let's go, my Cinderella," he said with a little bow causing her to roll her eyes very slightly.

* * *

Kyoya was watching Honey-senpai's young son draw a picture on Haruhi's cast. The young lawyer had fallen asleep as soon as she finished eating and was so out of it that she didn't notice the twins had brought black markers out and were uncapping them. As soon as she had fallen asleep, the twins began to draw on her cast and then passed the markers to Mei, who had been helping with the move, and a reluctant Kyoya, who eventually gave in and drew something. Then the markers were passed to another two people, and by time Honey-senpai's young son got a turn, everyone including Tamaki had drawn on Haruhi's cast.

When the young boy finished, Tamaki looked at his watch and then laid a gentle kiss on Haruhi's neck causing her to stir slightly. He then kissed her right behind her ear and whispered into her ear softly. She stirred some more but muttered something that only Tamaki could hear or understand, causing him to laugh lightly. "Are you really sure you want to throw off your sleeping schedule? You should know what will happen if you sleep any longer than this," Tamaki said attempting to embarrass his Cinderella.

Her eyes opened quickly and didn't display signs of sleep before she turned to glare at Tamaki. "Do you really think talking about this now is going to help?" She asked in a hissing voice that made both twins with markers in hand go hide behind Kyoya and let everyone know that she knew someone was trying to pull the wool over her eyes*.

Tamaki immediately pulled her into a bear hug, being far gentler than usually considering her condition. She struggled against the hug, but realizing that she probably would at some point disturb her now-healing ribs, she quit struggling. "Oh, were you only lightly sleeping?" Tamaki asked with a small smile after she stopped struggling.

"Yes," she said harshly.

"We all thought you were deeply asleep since you didn't notice the twins," Tamaki said gently. "Besides I'm sure you will like my arms better than just the bed tonight."

Kyoya, the other former host club members, and Mei all dropped their mouths open and had various expressions playing across their face. They really did not want to know what that little statement could possible mean bedroom-wise. "Tamaki-_kun_, you made our friends think of dirty things when we can't even be doing dirty things," Haruhi said in a less harsher voice.

"My Cinderella! Would a kiss make it up to you or would me carrying you back to work make up to you?" Tamaki cried out.

"A kiss would be enough Tamaki," she said before Tamaki swooped his head down to capture her lips in front of everyone before he helped her up on to her crutches to get ready to leave.

(In all honesty, a year later everyone found out that Haruhi had noticed the twins with their markers, fooling everyone again like she did when the Zuka club came the first time.** She just wanted to get back at them and get a kiss.)

* * *

She was absolutely tired, but she wasn't at all ready to go to sleep until he arrived to up hold his promise to her, a promise to sleep with her (although they now lived together, Yuzuru had stipulated that they couldn't sleep in the same bed every single night as long as their wedding hadn't happened).

As she was waiting for him to arrive, she turned to lay on her left side and pulled her itchy right leg closer to her in order to itch it. It had been itching since this afternoon when she got the cast off. After that dreaded cast was off, Tamaki helped her pull on a sock and get on the black boot that she was going to be wearing up until the day before her wedding. Then they were off and came back to the mansion. Tamaki had made her sit down before he grabbed a pan of water and a washcloth. When he had come back from getting those supplies, he washed her foot and her leg, lessening the ugly appearance of the scar on her leg. They then fixed dinner together since his chef was off for the night.

"Shima found some lotion for your leg," Tamaki said softly, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"She did?" She asked as she looked up to her soon-to-be-husband.

"Yes. Now get your leg out from underneath the covers so I can put the lotion on," he said with a kind and gentle smile.

Obliging by his request, she pulled back the covers of the bed to reveal her leg, red with scratch marks. He sat down and patted her head before he began to rub the lotion over her leg. The effect of the lotion was instant and almost lulled her to sleep before he was done. Once he was done, he kissed her before leaving to get dressed for bed. She stayed awake until he came back dressed in pajamas and got into bed with her. Sleep claimed her before he had time to even get fully under the covers.

* * *

The first thing she woke up to was the sunlight and the sight of her wedding dress haplessly draped over a chair in Tamaki's room. It had been a wondrous night for their wedding and for doing the thing that had wanted to do forever, but couldn't because of Tamaki's father's demands for them to not to do so. They had enjoyed it thoroughly even though they were restricted by her ribs not being fully healed. She couldn't wait for the next time they would do the thing again. "Morning," his husky voice came from behind her as he hugged her gently.

"Good morning," she replied quietly snuggling into the blanket that he had wrapped around her after last night's deeds.

"My Cinderella, we got through it," he said softly into her ear.

"Yes, we did," she said wishfully. "What do you want to do next?"

"Could we have a child from a much more better night?"

"Idiot," she said bluntly. "The doctor wants my ribs to be fully healed before we even try that."

"Then, my Cinderella, can we at least have a better night in France?"

"Yes," she said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Haruhi was very worried to say at the least. When she woke up early in the morning to throw up two weeks after getting back from France, she brushed it aside, but when she went to her doctor to check how her ribs were doing, she mentioned it, and he immediately ordered blood tests. Those tests were now the cause of her worry, and when the doctor came in and asked her lay down so that he could feel her ribs, her worry went through the roof. Now that he was finished poking at her and her ribs, he helped her to sit up and then gave her a knowing smile. "This will be your final time seeing me," he said in a way that told her that there was more to the story. "However, I see you have a positive for the pregnancy test."

"I am?" She responded back with worry in her voice.

"Yes, but you will not be needing me to watch you. Your ribs are fully healed to the point that you don't need pain medicine or worry about being pregnant. Now, make sure you find yourself a doctor to make sure everything is going well with the baby. If you need recommendations for a doctor, I'm sure Ohtori-san will give you some since he is your friend," said the doctor before leaving her to absorb the shock of the situation.

With the worry gone a few minutes later, she called Tamaki and told him the good news. When she finished with the conversation with him, he told her his usually phrase about getting through things. "We've gotten through so much, Tamaki," she whispered to the dial tone on her cell. "Do you need to say 'we will get through it' every time something happens to change our lives?"

Only silence answered her, but Tamaki was right that he and his Cinderella would get through anything and everything including having twins.

**

* * *

*For those who read the manga, the sentence before the asterisk is elaborating to the tone of voice that she probably used on Kaoru in chapter/episode 11 of the manga (or at least how I imagine Haruhi's voice to sound).**

****I'm not sure, but I think this is a manga only thing where they mention that she had been looking at a clock before she left. Someone please tell me if it is because I haven't watched the anime in awhile to know.**

**Also the weird conversation that Haruhi mentioned may show up as a separate piece with the M rating on it, if people want to know the humor behind that conversation and why she considers it weird.**


End file.
